Users can use video recording devices (e.g., mobile phones, computers, or electronic tablets having video recording capability, video cameras, vehicles equipped with video recording equipment) to record events. A method for crowd monitoring for events (e.g., for temporary or large-scale events) can involve users who participate in or attend an event and record (e.g., voluntarily record) videos using their video recording devices. The videos can comprise respective video and/or audio content that may relate to the event, and may capture various parts of the event from various perspectives of the video recording devices of the users. The users can send (e.g., voluntarily send) their videos to, for example, a centralized center, where such videos may be monitored or reviewed. However, if too many videos are transmitted to the centralized center, it can be difficult to select videos from the many videos that contain desirable (e.g., meaningful or significant) information. Also, if too many users simultaneously transmit videos with respect to a particular place (e.g., at the event), this may impact or overload communication network bandwidth. Further, as communicating the videos can result in data usage that may incur a cost with regard to subscriptions for communication services of users, some users may not desire to accept having to pay a data charge in connection with transmitting videos, such as videos that may only contain insignificant information, to the centralized center.